


Snowflakes and Kisses

by phoenixquest



Series: Ryndoril and Ondolemar [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryndoril and Ondolemar have a peaceful, sweet moment lying in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Kisses

“Ryndoril? What are you doing?”

Ryndoril smiled at the sound of Ondolemar’s voice, but didn’t move from where he was.

“Watching the snow,” Ryndoril replied, as though it was obvious.

“And trying to freeze to death?” Ondolemar asked dryly. “You could watch the snow through a window, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ryndoril laughed. “Come join me.”

“Lying on the snow-covered ground in the middle of the night?” Ondolemar asked, shaking his head. “You’re mad, elf.”

“It isn’t _that_ cold,” Ryndoril said, rolling his eyes. He was lying on his back on the ground as large snowflakes fell around him, just outside their house. It was so cold the nearby waterfall was silent, frozen in place.

“Yes, it is,” Ondolemar argued, but joined the Bosmer anyway, spreading a blanket over them both. Ryndoril grinned over at his lover.

“You planned on joining me anyway, didn’t you?” he asked knowingly.

“No,” Ondolemar said, unable to stop a smile at Ryndoril’s obvious happiness. “I _did_ know you wouldn’t come inside, however, and intended to ensure you stayed warm.”

“Always thinking of me,” Ryndoril teased, taking Ondolemar’s hand under the blanket.

“Why _are_ you out here anyway?” Ondolemar asked, pulling the elf closer to him, Ryndoril’s head resting on his shoulder.

“No particular reason,” Ryndoril said, sighing happily. He really hadn’t felt that cold before, but now next to Ondolemar, he realized how cold he’d been. “It’s just…peaceful.”

“I see,” Ondolemar said, amused. His Bosmer really could be very strange.

“Don’t you think so?” Ryndoril said, lowering his voice to a whisper. “It’s so…silent when it snows like this.”

“Yes, that snowstorm we faced on the way to Winterhold was terribly peaceful,” Ondolemar said. Ryndoril laughed quietly and poked him.

“That was a windy, awful blizzard,” Ryndoril reminded him. “Nothing like this. And we’re not stuck, the house is right there,” he added.

“Yes, the house,” Ondolemar said. “With a fireplace. And warmth. And no snow on my face.” 

“But you look cute with snow on your face,” Ryndoril smiled, moving so he was leaning over the Altmer now. Ondolemar rolled his eyes, and Ryndoril bent his head to kiss the elf’s lips. Ondolemar kissed him back eagerly, tightening his arms around the Bosmer.

“All right,” Ondolemar gave in. “I suppose I can think of far worse things than this.” Ryndoril smiled softly, bringing chilly fingers up to stroke the Altmer’s cheek.

“You really do look lovely with the snow in your hair like that, you know,” Ryndoril said, looking at the snowflakes glinting in the light from the torches by the door of the house. “It makes you look…magical.”

“I _am_ magical,” Ondolemar reminded him. “And if I’d known you liked the cold this much, I could just conjure ice to blanket the floor.” Ryndoril chuckled.

“That isn’t the same thing, and you know it,” he told the mer. “Besides…isn’t it fun to try to stay warm _this_ way?” He followed up the question with another kiss, this one deeper.

“Mmm,” Ondolemar hummed his assent, pleased. “Indeed it is.” He ran his fingers through the Bosmer’s red hair, staring into the warm brown eyes he’d come to love. Ryndoril was practically on top of him, their faces hardly an inch apart as they gazed intently at one another for just a moment.

“I’m glad you came to join me,” Ryndoril whispered, and Ondolemar pulled him down for one more kiss, lips lightly brushing before passion overtook them both. Ryndoril pushed his tongue between Ondolemar’s lips, tasting the elf’s preferred wine, and Ondolemar happily allowed it entry, brushing his own tongue along the Bosmer’s. Ryndoril moaned softly at that, and felt Ondolemar chuckle into his mouth.

The two elves lay on the snowy ground, flakes falling to cover them, lost in one another’s lips.

“I don’t feel very cold anymore,” Ryndoril finally whispered, his voice a little breathless.

“Neither do I,” Ondolemar agreed softly, squeezing the elf’s body close to him.

“See? I’m not completely mad,” Ryndoril teased. Ondolemar snorted and tickled the Bosmer’s side, making Ryndoril laugh and wriggle off of him.

“You still _are_ ,” Ondolemar told him, rolling over to face the elf properly. “But I can live with it.” Ryndoril smiled brightly.

“I like sharing the snow with you,” Ryndoril informed the Altmer, gazing over at the green eyes next to him. “Even if we are both covered in it.” Ondolemar laughed.

“Come inside,” he said, getting to his feet and pulling the Bosmer up. “We’re both going to be soaked as it is.”

“And we’ll warm up properly in there?” Ryndoril asked mischievously.

“I certainly hope so,” Ondolemar smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pretty far in the future for Ryndoril and Ondolemar. The Dragonborn business is dealt with, and they have a house in the Rift (a bit north of Riften), near a waterfall that they can hear when it isn’t frozen over.
> 
> I wrote this because a) I love snow, b) it’s the holiday season, and c) I wanted to thank my readers. Honestly, I am so overwhelmed by the love I get for these two; when Ryndoril first popped into my head several months ago, I never would have dreamed this would turn into what it has. The comments, kudos, and likes I’ve gotten for Ryndoril’s stories are just completely amazing to me; I can still hardly believe anyone likes my rambling enough to think it worth reading! That said, I can’t thank you enough, any of you. Your support and comments and LOVE for this pairing makes me indescribably happy, and I’m so incredibly grateful to all of you who keep up with my favorite boys.
> 
> Almost since I conceived this pairing, I’ve been working on a very lengthy fic detailing Ryndoril’s adventures with learning he is Dragonborn and everything that entails. It’s going to be in two distinct parts, ultimately ending with Ryndoril, of course, fighting Alduin. Part one is finished, and after all this time is finally polished up to a point I think I can be comfortable posting it (all 17 chapters!!) I’ll start posting it in the new year, along with working on part two (though I can’t promise anything about when it will be released). I _can_ promise that there will be adventure, love, excitement, and loads more fluffiness between my wonderful Ryndoril and Ondolemar.
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for reading and continuing to follow Ryndoril’s story. I love you all. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> -Phoenix


End file.
